Fast drilling in deep hard formations is a key technique that restricts the development of deep or ultra-deep well drilling. At present, low drilling efficiency in deep formations is a problem urgently to be solved. Improving the rock breaking efficiency of the drill bit is the optimal way to improve the drilling speed. There are various and complicated factors that may lead to low deep well drilling speed, among which insufficient downhole hydraulic energy and insufficient rock breaking efficiency of the drill bit, the vibration of the drill stem, and low energy utilization are major causes. How to enhance the downhole hydraulic energy, improve the rock breaking efficiency of the drill bit, and control the vibration of the drill stem is of great significance for improving the deep or ultra-deep well drilling speed. At present, most downhole pulse jet generators are mechanically blocked. It will consume part of drilling fluid hydraulic energy to drive the pulse jet modulation device to work. The modulation of the pulse jets is merely the redistribution of the primary downhole hydraulic energy, without any new energy introduced. In insufficient deep well downhole hydraulic energy case, the consumption of part of drilling fluid hydraulic energy for this redistribution may influence the working effect of the drill in the deep well. Therefore, it is necessary to use other energy to modulate the pulse jets, in order to broaden the range of well depths.